The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting a beam width in a beam forming system using a multi-antenna.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post LTE system’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In the conventional mobile communication technology, a use possibility of 60 GHz band (57˜66 GHz) among millimeter Wave (mmWave) bands has grown in a scheme evolved for the next generation communication. In the mmWave band, even though a broadband can be used, it is difficult to prevent a path loss of a signal due to a high frequency. As a technology corresponding to this, a method of utilizing a beamforming technology is generally accepted.
An apparatus for participating in a mobile communication such as a base station or a terminal uses an array antenna (or, referred to as an antenna array and an array antenna) configured by multiple antenna elements in order to perform beam-forming. As needed, in a scheme for combining signals of a part of or all array antenna elements, a gain of the antenna can be increased. In the beam-forming technology, there are a digital beam-forming scheme, an analog beam-forming scheme, and a hybrid beam-forming scheme in which the two schemes are combined.